Super Friends watch Legend of Korra
by ijedi
Summary: After defeating Cadmus and Queen Rhea of Daxam, Winn suggested the group watch Legend of Korra as group movie night. After the group finishes watching Legend of Korra, certain superhero realizes she has feelings for a certain CEO. Lena knows about Kara being Supergirl from the beginning. Spoilers to Legend of Korra since Super Friends talk about the show.


After defeating Cadmus and Queen Rhea of Daxam, Kara and her friends knew they needed a vacation. The year was difficult, and Supergirl had to fight not one but two Big Bads. That day, the Super friends were standing in the DEO, listening to Hank telling them about their victory over Lillian and Rhea.

"We need to have a game night," suggested Kara.

"Agreed, but how about we also have a team movie night? But instead of a movie, we can watch a show," said Winn.

"Winn," said Alex.

"I think this could be interesting. What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"The Legend of Korra," said Winn. "Remember we watched Avatar the Last Airbender? The Legend of Korra is the sequel,"

Kara smiled, she liked the idea. Mon El and Lyra were interested in seeing this show, since they were curious about learning more of Earth's culture. Lena felt lonely, so she also agreed to watch. The only two people who were not sure were Alex and Maggie.

"Are you sure we should watch a children's cartoon?" Maggie asked. Winn looked offended.

"It has adult themes. If Avatar the Last Airbender had very serious themes, and it was aimed at a younger audience than Legend of Korra, then this should be even better," said Winn.

Maggie looked at Alex. "Kara wants to watch, so I will," said Alex. Maggie nodded, also agreeing.

"Great! Let's meet in an hour at Kara's apartment," said Winn.

One hour later, the whole team, including Hank were sitting around the TV. "I don't know why I am even here," said Hank.

"Hank, think of this as a team building exercise," said Alex.

Winn pressed play, and the group watched how a little girl bent three elements effortlessly. "Cool, is this real? Are there people like that in here? Is this a historical documentary?" Mon El asked.

"Mon El!" Kara was not amused. "Quiet, we are watching,"

Time passed, and the team continued watching the show. "This Bolin resembles Winn," commented Alex. "Like Winn, this Bolin has a crush on Korra, and she apparently does not seem to like him like that,"

"You liked Kara?" Lyra asked Winn.

"In the past," said Winn. Lyra nodded, the two hugged, and continued watching the show.

"Actually, it is rather interesting that the protagonist has the name Korra, which is very similar to our own resident superhero, Kara," said Maggie.

"A coincidence," said Kara.

More events happened in the show. At one point, Asami Sato appeared on screen, hitting Mako with her moped. The group later learned that she was the daughter of the industrialist, and that she was also an engineer.

"Asami looks like Lena," said Kara.

"As you said, only a coincidence," said Lena, as the team watched Korra and Asami interact after Asami drove the car.

"I do see the similarities even more now. It's funny how Korra and Asami bonded and became friends. They do resemble another superhero and her engineer friend," said Maggie.

By the time the episode ended, Lena looked away, and the team paused the show. "Lena, are you alright?" Kara asked.

"I am fine," said Lena.

"What's bothering you?" Kara asked.

"I, I saw the how Asami's father betrayed her and fought her friends, and it reminded me of my brother Lex, but more importantly, Lillian," said Lena.

"Come here," said Kara, putting her hand over Lena's neck. "Nobody will hurt you. This is just a show. Let's enjoy our victory over Lillian. And if she returns, I will always protect you,"

Lena smiled and the group continued to watch the show. But by the end of the next episode Lena was sad once more. "Oh common, the public in the show thinks that Asami is evil just because her father is evil?" Kara was fuming.

The show continued, and soon the team watched the finale of season one, where Korra defeated Amon. The team paused the show, and took a break.

"Well, in the end, Asami proved that unlike her family, she is on the side of good, just as another genius and kind engineer I know," said Kara, smiling as she looked at Lena.

"Thank you for making me feel better," said Lena, hugging Kara tightly.

"When do I get the hugs? I like warm hugs," said Mon El, wanting Kara to also hug him.

"Get of Mon El, I hug you all the time. Lena needs comfort right now," said Kara.

"But I like warm hugs!" Mon El said.

Alex smiled. "Mon El, don't repeat the phrase of a small talking snowman. When you say that, you seem like a young child," said Alex.

The group soon returned to watching the show, and saw the second season. Maggie kept commenting at how stupid Mako and Lin acted while investigating Varrick. "If I were a police officer in there, I would," began Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, relax, we are just enjoying the show, there is no need to think about work," said Alex, kissing Maggie.

"But," Maggie protested.

"Let's watch the third season. This season felt underwhelming, especially team Korra's adventures while in the Republic City, although Nuktuk was funny," said Lena.

Hank just sighed. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to watch this show, since he planned to examine whether there were any threats to planet Earth.

"This Tenzin character though, he is like our Hank," said Winn. Hank just shook his head.

As the group watched third season, they liked the action and story much more. "Asami and Korra seem closer in this season," said Alex.

"Like us dressing up and going to find what Roulette was up to?" Maggie looked at Alex. "Or what two people who actually resemble these two characters act like all the time?"

Alex lifted an eyebrow, then thought about Korra and Asami, and then looked at how close Kara and Lena were sitting next to each other. "Oh,"

Alex looked at the other people in the room, and it seemed that James, Winn, and Hank caught up with her thinking, but Mon El and Lyra did not.

"Gal pals!" Mon El said.

Kara and Lena looked at the looks Alex and Maggie exchanged and then looked at each other, blushing, but still continuing watching the show, while sitting next to each other.

The group continued to watch the show; all the events became more and more intense. In the finale of season 3, Korra was poisoned and Asami became her caretaker. Everyone but Mon El now saw how close Asami and Korra were.

Winn paused the show. "Look at the time, its late, we've been watching it for more than ten hours," said Alex.

"I think we should go. I have work to do," said Hank.

"But one more season! I need to know how Korra recovered!" Kara looked at Alex and Hank with her puppy eyes.

"Fine," said Alex and Hank.

The last season was as good as the previous season, with a lot action happening. Kara felt emotional at how Korra recovered from her injuries, and the letters she received from her friends.

"One could analogize Korra's mercury injury with Kryptonite poisoning," said Lena. "Although I've never seen Kara in such weakened state,"

"I once lost my powers," said Kara

"Why would Mako only talk about the weather? They used to date," said Alex.

"They are not dating now. But listen at what Asami is writing to Korra," said Maggie.

More time passed. Korra returned to the Republic City and met with her friends, Asami and Mako, as well as Prince Wu.

"Prince Wu, Prince Mon El," teased Winn.

"Shut up Winn," said Mon El. Lena laughed, apparently finding the joke to be funny.

"What is going on between you two?" in the show, Mako asked Asami and Korra.

Maggie and Alex looked at Kara and Lena, and then exchanged looks. "Yes, what is going on between you two, Supergirl and Little Luthor?" Maggie said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Kara. "Lena and I are friends. Best friends,"

"If you say so, Little Danvers," said Maggie. Alex and Maggie both giggled, which scared Winn, since he hasn't seen Alex act like this.

The show continued, and after the final battle, Varrick married Zhu Li. People danced and parties. "Wow, this was a good show," said James, as he yawned.

"Wait, the show is not yet over," said Winn. "I want to know how it ends,"

"After it's over, I am going to sleep for a few days," said James, but knew he couldn't afford so much sleep due to him not only being the CEO but also superhero Guardian.

The team watched as Mako and Korra talked and then Tenzin and Korra talked. "Yes, I still think this Tenzin is like Hank, both are a father figure to the superhero," said Winn.

On screen, Asami approached Korra and Tenzin, where she told something to Tenzin. The Airbender left, leaving only Asami and Korra alone.

"Oh my god," said Maggie

"Babe, are you alright?" Alex asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, Alex, look!" Maggie said, pointing at the screen. The group watched how Korra and Asami talked, and Korra comforted Asami.

"They are such good gal pals," said Mon El.

"Shut up Mon El," said Alex, as the group saw Korra and Asami walking alone towards the spirit portal, taking each other's hand. As they stepped in the portal, they turned, and looked lovingly in each other's eyes.

"I knew it!" Maggie screamed, and then looked at Kara and Lena again.

"Maggie?" Kara asked.

"What? I knew that Korra and Asami would end up together! Because look at them! Unlike this Mako who constantly argued with Korra, and made her life difficult in season two, Asami and Korra supported each other mutually and respected one another. Unlike Mako and Korra, Asami and Korra worked well together, fighting those bandits in the beginning of season three. Not to mention, their emotional connection was so strong, that it felt that they were very important people to one another," said Maggie.

"So, gal pals being very good friends," said Mon El.

"They are in love, and they just realized this in show, you idiot," said Maggie.

"Oh! I get it. Korra and Asami are like you and Alex, like the time I said "the more the merrier"! Am I right," grinned Mon El as Maggie hit him.

"Hey, hey, no fighting," said Kara, separating Maggie from Mon El.

"But Korra is the Avatar, the most powerful person on the planet, and Asami is an incredible skilled warrior, but only human. She has no powers. Would they still work? Wouldn't Korra look for someone at least close to her in superpowers, so that she would not be able to hurt the person she loves?" Kara asked.

Alex processed this information, then looked at Lena and Mon El and realized that Kara was talking about herself and not the fictional character. "Oh Kara," said Alex, approaching her sister, and hugging her. "Of course Korra could love anyone she wanted, even if her love has no superpowers and a regular human,"

Kara looked at her sister and smiled. She then looked at Mon El and Lena. "Mon El, I, I am sorry, but I don't think things will work out between us," said Kara.

"Kara? What are you talking about? We love each other," said Mon El.

"Not really. Granted I felt good being with you, but I only started this relationship since you share my planet's history, and you are a person whom I could not accidentally hurt. But I realize now that I don't love you. Actually, I think my heart belongs to another, that is if she also feels the same way," said Kara.

"But, but, you know what, screw you Kara, I tried to change for the better for you, but now I see the real you, the selfish Kryptonian," said Mon El, leaving the apartment.

"Don't worry Kara, he did not mean that," said Alex.

"I am not so sure. I know that Mon El disrespected me many times, but I forgave him since I could not hurt him, and now I see that my reasoning was wrong, and I," said Kara as Lena approached Kara and interrupted her.

"Yes," said Lena.

"Excuse me?" Kara was confused.

"I said yes. I feel the same way about you," said Lena, standing even closer to Kara, so that their lips were mere inches apart. They leaned closer and finally kissed.

"Finally! Your chemistry was off the charts!" Maggie said.

A/N: I had an idea where Supergirl and friends watched Legend of Korra, and watching the show helped Kara realize that she was in love with Lena.


End file.
